


Five Years

by r0kudaime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, happy chansoo day!!!, here's something soft and fluffy because i love them so so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0kudaime/pseuds/r0kudaime
Summary: It's Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's fifth wedding anniversary, things get sappy.





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know me by now, this is unbeta'd

There were roses. A lot of them. Kyungsoo stared at the five bouquets laid out on their dining table, not surprised at all that Chanyeol would be so over the top like that. He was always so loud with his love, Kyungsoo had been wondering how he would handle their anniversary.

“One for each year we’ve been married. Did you notice that, Soo?” Chanyeol’s voice filled his ears, crowding up against his back before strong arms wrapped around Kyungsoo from behind, surrounding him in the delicious alpha scent that he adored.

“I did, you’re such a sap. I love you,” Kyungsoo teased, but with sincerity. No other alpha would ever be like Chanyeol, his gentle giant. He adored him.

Chanyeol just let out a soft laugh, deep voice reverberating through Kyungsoo’s body. Easily he leaned back into the strong warmth he loved so much, tilting his head up and puckering out his full lips for a kiss. His husband leaned down, planting a few playful pecks to the lips presented to him, clearly not wanting Kyungsoo to strain his neck from the position.

Even though it was their fifth wedding anniversary, they had both agreed to forgo doing anything fancy. No dinner date, no extravagant presents (though Chanyeol almost broke that rule), and no trips. Just the two of them at home, enjoying their time together and relaxing in their love.

It was perfect, even when Chanyeol started to poke and prod at Kyungsoo, getting the latter to turn around and wrap his arms around his alpha’s neck. That’s when Chanyeol picked up the tiny omega in a bridal style hold, all his teeth on display in a grin when Kyungsoo yelped in surprise at the sudden rising into the air.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Kyungsoo protested, though there was no real bite behind his words. His face nuzzled into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, inhaling the scent there and enjoying the feeling of being held so easily as the alpha carried him down the hallway.

“Going to bed. Don’t you think it’s better to kiss and cuddle there? Much more comfy for my tiny and adorable omega baby.” Chanyeol teased, grip tightening on the slightly whining omega.

Kyungsoo’s face was red from the comments, he loved it when Chanyeol babied him like that. It made him feel special, and adored. And Chanyeol knew it, that’s why he always took any opportunity to indulge and praise Kyungsoo. (Not to mention the fact that he loved telling literally anyone just how much he loved his husband.)

The bed is soft beneath Kyungsoo’s body, when he’s placed gently down onto it, and there’s a small, but loving, smile stretched across his lips while he held his arms open in a silent ask for Chanyeol to join him. Eagerly the alpha climbed on top of Kyungsoo, dwarfing his much smaller frame under his own, something that both of them loved. It made the omega feel small and protected, and gave him the perfect chance to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and cling on as much as he wanted. It was also perfect for Chanyeol to press his face into Kyungsoo’s neck, something he did often, always going on about how amazing that the omega’s scent was.

“You smell so good, baby.” Chanyeol’s lips are pressed to Kyungsoo’s neck, speaking against his skin while also stealing soft kisses.

Kyungsoo let out an airy laugh, fingers carding through the soft curls at the nape of Chanyeol’s neck, head tilted to allow the alpha easier access to kiss him. “I know, you’ve told me that for years and years, Chanyeollie. You liked it so much you scent marked me the first day we met as teenagers.”

A sharp laugh reverberates against Kyungsoo’s skin, and he’s grinning as the large body on top of him shakes slightly with laughter. “I couldn’t help it! I just liked you so much, no one had ever become my friend so fast before. Besides, I didn’t hear you complaining when you were practically sitting on my lap on the train ride home, rubbing your scent all over me too.”

Heat rose to his face, coloring Kyungsoo’s cheeks in a deep pink in embarrassment, glad that his husband was nestled into his neck and couldn’t see him right now. It was always a point of teasing that he would never live down. “Shut up, I had just finished my last heat and was still feeling all over the place hormones wise, okay. You smelled good too and I really liked talking to you.”

“Kyungsoo, we both know you just like big, tall alphas,” Chanyeol bit at Kyungsoo’s neck, making the latter whine. Not like he could refute that fact anyway. “But I’m your favorite, biggest, tallest alpha.” 

A small laugh spilled past Kyungsoo’s lips, and he untangled his fingers from Chanyeol’s hair, sliding his palms down to press against broad shoulders. Lightly he pushed at them, wanting the alpha off him so he could see his husband’s face as they spoke.

Once Chanyeol obliged and was lying beside him instead, Kyungsoo grabbed at the alpha’s hand, pressing their palms together to see the difference between their fingers. The tips of his own just barely reached midway up Chanyeol’s fingers, the size difference staggering and startlingly clear. “Look at that, Chanyeollie. You’re so, so much bigger than me.” Kyungsoo shifted his hand slightly, moving it up so the shining silver of their matching rings aligned perfectly. “And these show that you’ll always and forever be my favorite, biggest, and tallest alpha.”

The look in Chanyeol’s eyes is so soft that it makes Kyungsoo’s heart race, face turning a light shade of pink as a shy smile is directed at the alpha. Fingers lock with his own, fitting into the spaces between the digits so perfectly, as if their hands were made to perfectly complement the other’s. The omega can practically feel the love and happiness radiating off his husband, making butterflies swirl in his stomach as if it was the first days of them falling in love again.

“I love you so much, Kyungsoo. You’re my whole world, no, my whole galaxy, and I adore everything about you. From your pretty round eyes, that soft tummy of yours, your tiny little hands and shoulders. But what I love most is you, your personality, your heart, the way you make me feel and want to be a better person every day of my life.” Chanyeol paused here, lifting their joined hands to his lips and placing soft kisses along Kyungsoo’s knuckles, before leaving a final one over the ring. “Thank you for loving me, and allowing me to love you. Getting married and then bonding with you was the best decision I’ve ever made in my life. If I had to start all over again I would always want to end up exactly where we are now.”

Kyungsoo is speechless, vision blurring from the tears that are threatening to escape. Chanyeol has always been so good with his words, has always known exactly what to say to have the omega swooning and falling more and more in love with the alpha. His own words are not that great, could never compare, but he knows that it doesn’t matter to Chanyeol. Chanyeol knows, can feel the love that Kyungsoo has for him, he doesn’t need verbal confirmation. Knows that it’s not Kyungsoo’s way of doing things.

Which is why he doesn’t say anything now, just cups Kyungsoo’s cheek with one large palm, thumb brushing over the delicate skin under the omega’s eye to wipe away the tears that are slowly dripping down. The alpha’s eyes are just as glassy, but it’s clear he’s holding them back, probably for Kyungsoo’s sake. The omega is grateful for it, he feels like his heart will burst into a million, glittery pieces if he feels anymore emotional than he already does. It makes him grateful, touched, when Chanyeol just silently pressed a tender kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead, effectively calming him down and stopping the small flow of tears.

“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Chanyeol, I know I’m not good with words just.... Just know that I adore you with every little piece of me that I have. You’re my soulmate, my big alpha forever.” Kyungsoo sniffled, cuddling up against his husband and curling into his large frame. “Thank you for loving me just as much as I love you.”

“You silly little boy, I love you even more than that. More than you can imagine,” Chanyeol’s deep chuckle is huffed into Kyungsoo’s hair, their hands still tightly clasped. “You’re stuck with me forever.”

It’s silent then, and Chanyeol waited a few moments before he looked down, curious as to why Kyungsoo didn’t protest about being “stuck” with him. Kyungsoo is asleep, damp lashes fanned out over red cheeks, lips parted as soft, steady breaths spilled past them. Chanyeol’s heart swelled with fondness, finding it adorable how even if it was just a quick little cry, it still tuckered Kyungsoo out enough to make him fall asleep instantly after.

As gently as he could, Chanyeol tugged the blanket on their bed over their bodies, despite the warmth of the sun filtering through their curtains on them. A nap wouldn’t be so bad, they had all day to still celebrate their anniversary together. 

With that thought in mind Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo’s tiny frame closer, nuzzling into the omega as his own eyes fell closed. It was with the thought and fantasies of forever that lulled him into sleep, content in his lover’s closeness.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CHANSOO DAY!!!! they are literally the best ship to ever exist, i could cry about them 24/7. this fic was supposed to just be a smutty abo one shot but somehow ended up turning into this pile of sappy fluff. i felt it was something we all needed.
> 
> come cry with me about chansoo on twitter [@KlTTYSOO](https://twitter.com/KlTTYSOO)


End file.
